


Bargain

by Blue_Hood



Series: F4 ABO [1]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Alpha Ben, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reed, Omega Sue, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Victor von Doom, the dictator of Latveria banned the export of Latverian goods. When pressed, he agreed to share Latverian resources in exchange for a mate. Victor thought they would coerce Reed into agreeing not kidnap him, but that's what he gets for trusting politicians
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Series: F4 ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095398
Kudos: 10





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if being in two countries affects Skype/Facetime/etc, if it counts as an international call but for the sake of this story, calls can only be made to/received from other countries in very specific places/by very few devices in Latveria to keep possible spies from reporting in

Alpha Victor von Doom had everything the world at large could want but he banned export of Latverian goods as one of his first acts as sovereign. However, he was willing to trade certain resources for a suitable mate and he knew just who he wanted. Reed Richards was the same age as him (maybe a little younger), an Omega, and brilliant, exactly what he wanted in a mate. He made the offer to the American government time sensitive and their covert division secured the scientist. Reed was delivered to him, blindfolded, bound, gagged and terrified. Victor had the messenger arrested and ordered a Beta servant to care for their guest. The next time Victor saw his future mate was over surveillance footage, he had set aside an entire suite of rooms that included a lounge/dining area and kitchenette for the Omega to give him space to adjust, not expecting his chosen one to have been abducted but rather merely coerced into coming. The servant, Lucia, was trying to get him to eat but he refused, demanding to know why he was here and getting no answer as Lucia did not want to stress him out further- and Betas couldn’t smell as well as Alphas and Omegas could so she didn’t realize how counterproductive she was being.

Victor took a chance and visited the suite, knocking on the door. He could just imagine Reed looking at the door expectantly and heard Lucia tell him “No one may enter your quarters without permission, sir.”

“Who’s there?”

Victor resisted the urge to roll his eyes “Victor.” Lucia wisely kept her mouth shut about what Victor’s job was and Reed sighed before granting him entry. “Is America really so backwards as to abduct citizens and sell them off?”

“What?”

“I told representatives from several nations I would be willing to part with Latverian resources in exchange for a mate, betrothals are still a thing here and other countries call us backwards for it. The US offered you, I thought they might use coercion, guilt-trip you into agreeing, I never imagined they would have agents outright kidnap you and tie you up like that.”

“I’m here because the US wants resources?!”

“Yes.”

“And you, you offered it to them for an Omega?”

“No, I asked for someone of equal or greater intelligence, Latveria has yet to produce many geniuses. I would rather avoid seeing my country bombed out of existence and once countries like your own realized Latveria had surpassed them, peaceful negotiations became hostile.”

“So you thought you’d seek out a foreigner, someone they couldn’t afford to lose, to protect your country?”

“I had hoped you might help me protect my country but I see I have no right to ask anything of you, not after what my attempt at diplomacy has done to you.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need some time to process.”

“Take all the time you need. Lucia will assist you however she can. I wouldn’t recommend leaving the suite without her, for your own safety, you might get lost or mistaken for a trespasser.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

“My full name is Victor von Doom and I wasn’t born to the throne, just the opposite, I stole it to avenge my father. The previous king had my father and myself taken to force my father, a gypsy healer, to save his wife. My father couldn’t, we escaped shortly before the queen passed but the king had us hunted down. Had the king taken care of his people as he was supposed to, the queen could have been saved but this nation wasn’t developed enough back then and my father paid the ultimate price for it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“To even the playing field, I don’t often share my past. If you are loyal to your country of origin then I just handed you the ultimate weapon but something tells me you are not a spy, Dr. Richards.”

“Thanks. Could you leave me alone?”

“Of course but to clarify what Lucia said, even I cannot enter these rooms without your permission.”

“Really?”

“As I said, it’s amazing how my country is seen as the backwards one. I shall leave you to your meal.” Victor bowed to Reed and departed.

Predictably, Reed decided to research his new home and questioned Lucia about many things. Victor was glad to see Reed was choosing to learn his country’s major languages, even if it was only to get the original, unedited texts. Victor paid another visit after a week while Reed was struggling through his linguistic lesson, “Come in.”

“Your country’s getting impatient. I need your advice on whether to give them the resources promised or demonstrate Latveria’s power and kill the agents responsible for your abduction while they’re on another off-the-books mission to avoid war.”

“What’s the real reason America gave me to you?”

“I told you, I asked for a mate with intelligence equal or greater to my own, you were offered. Do you have any living relatives? Betrothals work through families not countries and that might be the most diplomatic way to get out of rewarding your country for being despicable.”

“My father’s still alive, my mother died when I was seven.”

“Good, I mean-”

“No, I get it.”

Victor gestured to a chair at the table Reed was working at “May I sit?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Victor sat down and pulled out a translator, “Here, this will convert the text quite literally, you’ll still need to learn the grammar rules for some of it to make sense but this should speed things along.”

“Thanks. Is this- I mean, does Latveria-”

“We practice betrothals, a fair share of Latverian unions do not involve love. To be totally honest, pressure from nobility inspired me to offer a betrothal of sorts to the countries vying for our resources. You don’t have to consider the translator a courting gift, that’s your choice.”

“Thanks.”

When the time came, Lucia escorted Reed to Victor’s study before the sovereign called his future in-law. Reed assured his father he was fine, that he was doing good in Doom’s care. After his father agreed to sign the contract and ended the call, Reed nervously turned to Victor, who preemptively cut him off “I asked for an intelligent person because I don't want a submissive mate. I assumed from what I’ve seen of Americans that they are prone to violence. You may access my personal lab whenever you like. Although you are not confined to the palace, you will have to deal with an armed escort should you choose to leave and you might need to upgrade your translator first if you want to talk to people.”

“Thank you.”

“I should have been more clear the first time we spoke. You are not a prisoner here. In fact, the cells are the only part of the castle you are banned from entering unless I explicitly say otherwise.”

“That’s good to know.” Impulsively, Reed gave Victor a chaste kiss before leaving with Lucia. The Beta realized she should explain palace protocols before the Omega enters his heat. The betrothal was signed and sent back before then, entitling Victor to share Reed’s heat. He asked for permission beforehand, citing studies of friends or parents easing an Omega through their heat with their mere presence while explaining that he was unworthy to ask for more. “You’re better than I could have hoped for, I’m fine with more.”

“I meant mating.”

“Uh maybe not the first time.” Reed quickly explained “It’s not that I don’t want to be mates, I’d just rather be on birth control first.”

“Understandable.” Victor had been prepared to lock himself up and ride out the rut that would accompany Reed’s heat, responding to his Omega.

Reed was surprised by Victor’s restraint, once his mind cleared and he could remember his heat. Victor didn’t bite him, even though his heat made him feel like he needed that. He respected Reed’s wishes, even slipping him contraceptives into his food and water to ensure no unwanted pregnancy resulted from their first shared heat. “Thank you,” Victor looked a bit startled and confused when the Omega said that so Reed soldiered on “For,” he gestured vaguely around the bedroom to indicate what he did during the heat.

“For what?” A moment later he seemed to realize what Reed meant “Oh, well, without a mating bond, every pregnancy is high risk. My father was a healer, I assisted him sometimes, I think.”

“You think?”

“I was very young when he died.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, what about your mother?”

“She tried to sacrifice me to a demon for power, my father banished her to protect me. Terrible, I know, and it made losing him that much harder.”

“Wow.”

“Yes.” Victor preemptively cut him off again, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He looked down at his hands “Let’s just agree to never lie to each other, I thought that was an unspoken agreement already but-”

“Good idea.” Reed rubbed Victor’s back, his heat had ended almost three days ago and Victor stayed with him through the after-effects. “I think you should get back to work before your nobility tries to take over.”

“Why don’t I introduce you to Boris and show you just how unlikely my nobility is to go against him?”

“Boris?”

“He raised me after my father passed, he’s technically my head of security but after about a year on the throne, I named him my heir in case the nobility did attempt a coup to reclaim the throne, they would have to take him out too and I don’t see that happening. Boris is very good at his job and since none of us were born to our positions, the people prefer us. Assassins have actually come to him to confess to plots to murder me in exchange for protecting their families from vengeful nobles.”

“If your nobility isn’t a problem-”

“They are.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They still have power, they just don’t have the power to take me out but once I’m gone, they might have more luck pushing Boris out. However, a legal, traditional heir’s claim would go undisputed.”

“You mean our kid?”

“Once we are mated, you’ll be heir until we have children but after that, yes. Boris and I have ruled together, he’s taken responsibilities off my plate, like when I have to deal with foreign matters and there are domestic issues, he’ll take the latter.”

“That’s why you need your mate to be an equal.”

“Boris will lose his legal authority to help me rule once I have a mate and it happens more than you’d think that I need to be in two places at once. Yes, I suppose that does factor in. Intelligent people tend to be independent, Reed. Normal Omegas, the kind of submissive nature your heat forced upon you, it doesn’t appeal to me. Can you say normal Alphas do to you?”

“No but I don’t judge people by their IQ. One of my best friends back home, Ben Grimm, he’s an Alpha and a meat head but he’s loyal. Once he decided I was under his protection, he actually got kicked out of school for beating up our classmates who decided my age and dynamic made me, y’know. Even after he got kicked out, he still lurked around, scaring them off until he got arrested for that then he pushed for a trial so his reasons would go on record. My involvement made it a media spectacle and the school quickly withdrew the charges and expelled the other Alphas.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way but he sounds like Boris, a good protector and friend.”

“Yeah. He’s probably stalking Sue now.”

“What?”

“Sue Storm, since I was taken, he’s probably put his focus on protecting her now.”

“Would you like to call him to tell him you’re okay?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Sorry, to be clear, all you need do is ask for things like that. Ben sounds like Boris, like he’s family to you.”

“He is, I guess.”

“Let’s wash up then we can go to my office to make the call.”

“Why your office?”

“It’s an international call, my office can make those more easily. There are measures in place to keep spies from calling home, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you-”

“You had to be sure I wasn’t a spy, I get it.”

“No,” Victor laughed “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that you could use the phone after I was sure you weren’t a spy.”

“When did you become sure?”

“A spy would’ve tried to slip Lucia, not trusted her to explain things and a spy would’ve taken my explicit permission to leave the castle to justify slipping the leash. Besides, those fear pheromones when you first got here are hard to fake.”

“Right.”

“You’d also make a terrible spy, you get much too nervous when I give you more information than you ask for.”

“Right,” Reed almost laughed before climbing off the bed to shower. Victor grabbed some clothes and went to the next room to use its en suite. The room was airing when Reed came out of the bathroom, “Let’s go.”

Victor nodded mutely and led him to his office. “Here,” he handed his future mate a set of keys “They’re labeled.”

“With numbers,” Reed observed as he took them before Victor handed him a small sheet of paper. “Oh, that makes more sense.”

“Phone’s yours, I’ll have Lucia wait outside for you. I have to talk to Boris before I get back to work.”

“Okay.”

Trying to convince Ben he was actually okay was like pulling teeth with his bare hands but he managed. Sue happened to drag Johnny to the apartment (her brother having taken off after their parents’ latest attempt at finding her a mate had resulted in her moving into Reed’s old room) while Ben was still on with Reed so he got to talk to all of his friends, and assure them he was fine. Reed also got to share the plans he made to overcome Mr. and Mrs. Storm’s good intentions in regards to Sue. He was in another country, all set to marry the king, they couldn’t touch him now.

After the call, Lucia informed Reed that Victor had set an appointment for him to see a doctor for a physical. Reed knew it was more likely that Victor set the appointment to get him prescribed birth control but appreciated the tact. Reed was lucky, his cycles were spaced three months apart. Johnny had a friend who went into heat monthly due to a metabolism thing that also made suppressants useless and his friend’s father had yet to get over his disappointment at having an Omegan son, leaving the guy’s sisters to help him as much as they could. Four times a year was more than enough and Reed was thankful that suppressants did work, even if he chose not to use them because they clouded his mind. The appointment went well, Reed was a little surprised by an Omega doctor and, after his conversation with Ben, a paranoid part of him wondered if Victor was trying to trick him or just showing Latverian equality.

Over the coming years, Reed’s inventions would help Victor bring Latveria’s neighboring states out of poverty. His advancements came at a relatively low price, the heads of those states had to adopt certain Latverian doctrine (such as the equality acts) and consider betrothals from Latverians (he did not specify nobility). The so-called first world countries were up in arms about this, they provided Lateveria with a queen, but Victor ignored them and offered Reed’s friends and father Latverian citizenship, which was a rare gift from the closed off nation. As Latverian technology spread, making small Baltic states the most advanced nations on Earth, the rest of the world was forced to back off, they couldn’t nuke a fraction of Europe and the other states were just as protective of their resources as Latveria.

Things settled, all of the nations that utilized Latverian based tech abstained from war, having been torn apart by both international and civil wars. Almost all were ruled by some form of a monarchy, although many monarchs ruled at the will of their people like Victor himself rather than forcing their people to submit to their will. Most of Latveria’s nobility used the spread of Latverian resources to justify leaving the country and after several months, the noble families’ citizenship was revoked, freeing up many government posts to make Latveria a true land of opportunity.

A few years after things settled, Reed chose to go off birth control. Predictably, his first heat following this decision resulted in a pregnancy. Victor took time off to help his Omega through the worst of his symptoms as he was nearly delirious at times. Kristoff Nathaniel von Doom was crowned heir to the Latverian throne the same day he was born.


End file.
